digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan67
Please leave a message for me or to renamon either way it's the same person. I stopped throwing my fit in Digimon wiki i have to improve it in order to see renamon in the USA again so please help me out. cards. There's a dump of images at Card:Main Page, and the guidelines are there too. Hell, you could even start Card:Renamon. 15:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay but can you edit the rest becaue i might the add the heading, but not any pictures or texts so thats your part because i don't know the card game but i do know renamon. Kryento did you fix the renamon card yet ::...no. I set up the skeleton, and I had asked you to fill in all the infoboxes. 17:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll list a few moves but that's all i know. :Okay, let's try this again. #Go to Card:Main Page. There will be a link there to an archive of all our english card scans. It may have been linked to megaupload, in which case it is gone and you'll have to find the scans at Cyberdramon's Digital Index. If you can't find them there, me and Lanate will try to replace the archives tonight. #Once you have all the scans for each english Renamon card, fill in the infobox code, which is currently hidden. You can see it when you open up the edit browser, here. #Upload the card scans from Cyberdramon's Digital Index, and credit them as done with the English cards on Card:Guilmon. 21:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Blog posts There's pretty much no rules on blog posts, as long as you don't place mainspace categories on them, and don't break the wikia ToS. 16:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks good luck and make digimon proud (: Krentyo are you alive and are the wikis alright too? Talk pages Please, don't use talk pages as if they were a forum like you did on Talk:Digivice, okay? 17:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, but talk pages are for discussing improvements on the articles. 17:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Things I really don't want to hurt your feelings with this, but most of the people on the wiki don't have time to read your stuff, and most of it would be better suited on forums like Withthewill.net. You really need to stop leaving me all those messages on my talk page and on Digimon talk pages, too. I'll try to read your fanfiction when I get time, but I am unbelievably swamped by work and wiki-work to do it now, sorry. 19:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I know that and i only leaving messages on your talk page because one it's a talk page and two when i got to your talk page i see 100tasks that you been doing, Like i don't do this stuff to make you mad it's just we have a lack of communication when your not around and half the times i get scared and start leaving messages. Also i'm sorry about what i added on your profile there because your talk page was full and i took a tiny section of the profile to edit as a topic about my bosses including you so usually i dont do this stuff on purpose. --(Dan67 14:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC)) ::Look, I have about six months worth of work that I need to get done in the next month, and that's how it's usually going to be with me. I will not be able to respond to you if all you want to do is chat, and I would appreciate it if you didn't leave messages on my talk page unless it had something to do with fixing a problem on the wiki. ::Also, on article talk pages: please don't just start writing up new summaries for the subjects. If there is information missing from the article, use the talk page to point it out and suggest it being added in. 15:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank god a reply thanks and i thought the floramon picture was off by a inch but it later got fixed? I'll go check and see if there's any more mistakes on the wiki --Dan67 15:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Again, don't write new summaries in the talk pages, this is not their purpose. 15:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there a difference because when i try to use talk page then it just displays as that?--Dan67 15:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk page Please, stop removing that. It's Wikia-wide policy that you can't remove other people's messages on talk pages, you can remove only your own messages. If you want the messages to disappear, you need to archive them. 14;43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay have it archived i only did that because my txt messages wouldn't Do much so i did that so i can say.--Dan67 14:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I don't get what you're trying to say. Could you please use proper grammar? It's hard for people to understand what you say if you only type a pile of unorganized words. 14:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I only did that to talk to you that's what i was trying to say G-santos?? --Dan67 14:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Dan: Cut all the stuff you want removed from your page and paste it to User talk:Dan67/Archive 1. Then contact me and I'll set up the archive box on your talk page. 16:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Take all the stuff you want to remove from this page and post it to the archive. 18:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Chatting We have an IRC. We have had an IRC for quite a long time. If you want to chat, use the IRC, or go to withthewill.net and use their IRC, which a lot of the editors use. Please stop spamming my talk page with requests to chat. 17:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I dont spam, you didn't reply to them there's a difference and also what is a an IRC?--Dan67 11:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can't school blocked it from use ): --Dan67 11:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC)